Hojas en el viento
by Lilitu of longinus
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado, los años nos muestran a los niños elegidos en el cuerpo de adultos sobrevivientes. La humanidad no se ha perdido del todo, pero ¿que tal el amor...? A
1. Cap 1 Preámbulo del adiós

Disclaimer:Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Hideaki Anno y su equipo de Gainax. Pero la historia si es algo de esas cosas raras que suelen ocurrírseme. Disfrútenla...

**Hojas en el viento**

No se habría percatado del paso del tiempo si la brisa fría de la madrugada no le estuviese acariciando las piernas desnudas. Se acercó cautelosa hasta la ventana y, antes de cerrarla por completo se permitió admirar aquella hermosa luna llena que brillaba deslumbrante en lo alto, suspiró suavemente y giró su rostro cansado hacia el hombre que yacía ignorante en su sueño.

Como deseaba poder acercarse sin temores y acariciar la cabellera oscura, percibir la suavidad de la piel que se evidenciaba aunque las facciones varoniles resultaran tan toscas cuando la miraba. ¿Cuántas noches llevaba repitiendo aquel rito? Esperaba que la ciudadela entera durmiese para deslizarse entre las sombras hasta la habitación del moreno, donde se colaba tan solo a mirarle dormir, luego el paso de las horas la enviaba de regreso a su propia cama, que le resultaba fría, solitaria y completamente inútil.

En medio de otro suspiro estuvo presta a salir por última vez de aquel lugar cuando un par de ojos oscuros se encontraron con los suyos, permaneció inerte, en silencio, congelada, paralizada al saberse descubierta. Él la miraba desde las profundidades de su sueño y la contemplaba con admiración. No pudo evitar un sonrojo al recordar como iba vestida, sólo llevaba puesto aquel corto camisón que el tiempo había gastado.

Trataba de imaginar, de formular la mejor excusa a su estancia allí, pero ninguna le resultaba creíble. Entonces el joven, al parecer algo renuente, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, emitiendo un gruñido ronco que la estremeció, deslizando así una deliciosa sensación por su vientre.

Casi sin pensarlo, salió corriendo de la habitación y se refugió en la suya propia, con el corazón desbocado. Una vez en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos, una lágrima se deslizó por su pálida mejilla. –Adiós, querido mío. Adiós-.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?"- preguntó el castaño con aquella voz fuerte y ronca que le caracterizaba.

-"No tienes que comportarte así conmigo cuando sólo vengo a darte una buena noticia, estoy segura de que te agradará saberlo"- respondió la chica evidentemente molesta, pero si tenía que marcharse no le rogaría, no doblegaría su orgullo por una palabra esperanzadora, el tiempo de la espera había terminado, a pesar de que su alma gimiera por escucharlo pedirle que se quedara.

-"Suéltalo de una vez, no estoy de humor ni tengo tiempo para tus niñerías Asuka"- ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla, seguía sumergido en su mar de papeles y responsabilidades sin tomarla en cuenta y ya estaba harta.

-"Está bien, como quieras"- explotó la pelirroja, más lo siguiente llegó en un susurro agónico. –"Me voy, ya todo está listo, salgo a las dos de la tarde, si necesitas que arregle algo antes de ese tiempo sólo avísame, después podrás olvidarte de mí, no pienso entorpecer más tu trabajo ni quitarte un solo segundo extra de tu tiempo. Adiós, Shinji"-.

No le dio espacio para respuesta, su paso firme y acelerado la habían sacado de la decadente oficina apenas a tiempo para no desfallecer, para no ahogarse en lágrimas frente a él, qué estúpida era, aún después de tantos años seguía llorando por él. Y él… y él…

Él, se ahogaba de furia, una furia contenida por años y años, quiso dejarla marcharse, que hiciera lo que quisiera, olvidarse de ella así tan fácil como ella lo decía, pero no podía, el corazón le ardía en ira y dolor. Se levantó precipitadamente de su asiento, tropezando con todo hasta que pudo asir el pomo de la puerta, caminó a lo largo de un pasillo y de otro, cuántos minutos habían pasado desde que ella saliera de la oficina, no podía ser que hubiera transcurrido tanto tiempo, no, allí estaba, una sedosa y llamativa cabellera roja se perdía al doblar en una esquina y él se encargaría de que no desapareciera nunca más de su vista.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nota: Sé que quedó algo corto, pero mi único interés era hacer una especie de prólogo o intro, como prefieran. Haré lo posible por actualizar pronto

Ja ne


	2. Cap 2 Despertares

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Evangelion no me pertenecen, sino al magnífico Hideaki Anno y a su equipo de Gainax.

**Hojas en el viento**

**Capítulo 2**

-Maldito edificio- pensaba el joven castaño mientras apresuraba el paso para dar alcance a la ojiazul. –No entiendo como es que pudo haber quedado intacto después de semejante batalla-.

Flasback 

Aquel edificio era casi como un laberinto, lo había comprobado la primera vez que estuvo allí, buscando a Rei para entregarle la nueva identificación de NERV. La segunda vez que el tiempo lo llevó hasta allí, fue luego de despertar en la playa junto a Asuka, buscaban un lugar apropiado donde quedarse luego del exterminio causado por la reanimación de Yui, llegaron hasta allí y aunque a Shinji se le apretujó el estómago no pudo rechazar la idea de establecerse en el edificio de apartamentos.

Después de eso, al cabo de unas semanas en las que hablar no era una necesidad imperante entre los dos niños, por mutuo acuerdo se dieron a la tarea de buscar alguna nueva fuente de alimento, fue así como a su patética sobrevivencia se fueron uniendo otros. Sí, al parecer no eran sólo sus corazones los que habían clamado por una nueva oportunidad de vivir, a pesar de que aún no supieran cómo hacerlo.

Fin del flasback

Finalmente dio con ella, sus cabellos rojos caían en suaves rizos por su espalda. Caminó despacio esta vez, dejándose embriagar por el aroma que la alemana dejara a su paso en el pasillo.

Ella, sólo esperaba por la apertura de aquella caja de metal que la llevaría de regreso a las afueras del edificio, terminaría con su labor de aquel día y se marcharía para no volver más. Su mirada apagada permanecía húmeda, más las lágrimas cansadas de brotar no se decidían a salir. Entonces un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, cuando aquella voz tan conocida le habló al oído.

-"Esta vez no, Asuka. No esta vez"- le dijo con suavidad, pero con un dejo de ira contenida que ella bien sabía reconocer. ¿En qué momento había llegado él hasta ahí¿En qué momento incluso se había acercado tanto que ella simplemente ya no podía moverse? -¿Esta vez no qué?- se preguntó la pelirroja, sin saber si su ansiedad era porque el ascensor se diera prisa en darle paso o todo lo contrario.

Flasback

-"Asuka… Asuka… Asuka…"- podía escuchar los gritos del chico llamándola a medida que se iba acercando, más ella no se giró, simplemente no quería mirarle. Era obstinada, cierto; pero¿porqué Shinji no se comportaba con ella como lo había venido haciendo en los últimos cuatro años con el resto de la gente¿Porqué seguía adoptando aquella actitud tan sumisa e infantil con ella¿Porqué no se dedicaba a darle órdenes y hacerla sentir protegida? Bufó con fiereza cuando le sintió a menos de dos metros de distancia.

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde aquel día que despertara herida y con un Shinji muy molesto tratando de asfixiarla. En el transcurso de esos años, Shinji se había convertido en un hombre, a pesar de que al principio parecía no más que resignado a la nueva situación que se les presentaba, cuando empezaron a aparecer nuevos sobrevivientes asumió un rol que nadie le obligó a tomar pero que le venía muy bien, se convirtió en un líder, y ella lo admiró por eso, lo admiró y lo amó aún más.

Sin embargo, cuando era el tiempo de estar con ella, era como si surgiera otra persona, esa que ella detestaba: ese Shinji pasivo, melancólico, sencillo, débil y sumiso. Lo detestaba, lo detestaba… Porque necesitaba de él, necesitaba que la protegiera, necesitaba sentirse amada y él no podía darle eso, y si acaso podía se empeñaba en negárselo, y ella, le detestaba.

-"No lo vas a creer, en serio que no"- afirmó el muchacho entusiasmado a medida que rompía cualquier distancia que quedara entre ellos. Pero ella no le miró, su vista siguió perteneciéndole al bravío mar. –"Acabamos de recibir una nueva señal, hay otra comunidad en Alemania y tienen naves, dijeron que enviarán un representante en una semana, quieren que…"- más su voz se apagó ante el grito injustificado de la expiloto.

-"¿Estás loco, Ikari¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que aquí ya no hay espacio para más personas? Estamos al tope"- exclamó sin siquiera terminar de escuchar lo que Shinji tenía por decir.

–"Pero, Asuka. No traerán más gente, lo que quieren es que colaboremos unos con otros, nosotros hemos avanzado bastante y ellos también tienes sus recursos, podemos ayudarnos. Además…"- continuó con evidente emoción en la voz, -"…las nuevas edificaciones se están reparando para que todos podamos establecernos cómodamente, ya somos casi 500 y mientras más ayuda podamos obtener será mejor. ¿No lo crees?".

Su mano se posó con suavidad sobre el hombro de la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba tímidamente. –"Haz lo que quieras, a mí me importa poco"- respondió tajantemente, pero permitió que sus ojos se cerraran y su cabeza se recostara sobre el hombro fuerte del muchacho a su lado. Una sonrisa suave se asomó en sus labios cuando pensó en cuánto había crecido éste, ahora la aventajaba y la hacía sentir pequeña cuando estaba junto a él. –Es tan cálido- pensó Asuka, mientras la brisa marina jugueteaba con sus cabellos.

Fin del flashback

-"¿Me oíste bien?"- le preguntó arrastrando las palabras, al cabo que la volteaba con fuerza, alejándola de la entrada del ascensor y cercándola contra la pared. –"No esta vez, Asuka. No voy a permitir que te marches una vez más a revolcarte con ese idiota de Bernecker"- rezongó sin dejar de mirarla, la furia brillaba en sus ojos, Asuka podía sentirse acorralada y evidentemente sorprendida, pero no sentía temor de aquella explosión del castaño, al contrario, se sentía avivada, y su cuerpo lo demostraba con un temblor que no se detenía. Sus ojos azules brillaron con fiereza, una que Shinji interpretó como un reto.

-"Y no me mires de esa forma, ni esperes de mí un ruego, lo hice una vez, te rogué porque no te marcharas, te rogué que te quedaras conmigo, te rogué amarme"- respiraba con dificultad, pero Asuka lo había provocado de tal forma que ya no había retorno, y él debía decirle todo lo que se había guardado los últimos tres años desde que ella regresara.

-"Esta vez no habrá ruegos de mi parte, Asuka. Esta vez te obligaré a quedarte y los ruegos vendrán de tu boca"- allí terminaron las palabras. La pelirroja pudo sentir el empuje de los labios de Shinji forzándola a abrir los suyos ante su sedición, su mente se bloqueó y no hubo más en el mundo que los brazos firmes que la rodeaban posesivamente, y aquella boca, aquella boca deliciosa que le causaba sensaciones que jamás antes pensó que podría llegar a sentir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nota de la autora: Les agradezco profundamente sus reviews y a los que no se atreven aún a dejar alguno, igual les agradezco pasar por acá. A la vez les ofrezco una enorme disculpa por la tardanza en la actualización, pero me quedé sin pc y no me fue posible empezar a escribir sino hasta ahora, nuevamente lamento lo corto del capítulo, pero quería subir la actualización cuanto antes. No queda mucho del fic, pero espero que les guste.  
De igual forma, espero sus reviews.

Nos vemos...


	3. Cap 3 Al final de la vía

**Disclaimer:** Evan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino al magnífico Hideaki Anno y al equipo de Gainax. Pero esta humilde historia si es mía. Que la disfruten!!!!

**Hojas en el viento**

Hacía dos horas que estaba encerrada en aquel pulcro apartamento, por supuesto debía serlo, después de todo Shinji siempre había sido muy meticuloso con sus cosas, ordenado y buen cocinero. Rió ante su propia ocurrencia. Se levantó del piso donde había permanecido supuestamente molesta con aquel individuo, recorrió minuciosamente cada rincón de la estancia, de la cocina, de los baños, de las habitaciones, hasta que se decidió por aquella que conservaba el olor del joven Ikari.

Tomó el futón que estaba plegado en una esquina de la habitación, lo extendió sobre el suelo y se tumbó sobre él, embriagándose de su aroma dulcemente masculino. Suspiró mientras dejaba que su cabeza divagara entre memorias algo lejanas y dolosas. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día hace ya 4 años.

Flashback 

Un helicóptero proveniente de Alemania aterrizaba en una zona no muy apropiada para ello, pero con mucha facilidad. Del mismo bajaron cinco personas, tres parecían sólo niños, los otros dos, una pareja que parecían demasiado jóvenes para ser los responsables de aquella nave.

Hans Bernecker, un joven atractivo de cabellos dorados y ojos castaños, apenas un par de años mayor que Asuka y Shinji, de origen alemán, no hablaba más idioma que éste. Mónica Tatsumi, una joven pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos azules, de poca estatura, un año menor que los chicos. De padre japonés, pero madre alemana, hablaba varios idiomas y era la chica con quien Shinji había tenido comunicación activa la última semana.

-"¿Shinji?"- preguntó alegremente la pelinegra. –"Me alegra conocerte finalmente"- se apresuró a extender su mano frente a él.

-"Lo mismo digo"- arguyó el aludido con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, mientras se acercaba y aceptaba la mano que le ofrecían. –"Espero que hayan tenido un viaje tranquilo, pues es probable que el tiempo empeore bastante en estos días"- explicó el castaño. Y así fue, Shinji no sabría sino mucho tiempo después, cuanta verdad había en sus palabras aquel día: el clima empeoró obligando a los visitantes a permanecer más tiempo del acordado en las islas japonesas; el humor de Asuka empeoró cada día hasta que estuvo a bordo de aquel helicóptero de regreso a Alemania¿quién lo habría pensado?, ella no, pero dejó Japón junto con su corazón.

Fin del flashback

Se giró hacia la ventana, observó el sol ocultándose en el horizonte¿pero cómo?, se incorporó con rapidez observando el reloj, casi las cinco de la tarde. El idiota de Shinji no había regresado y la había dejado ahí encerrada, sin poder siquiera disculparse por su falta ante quien fuera que llegara a recogerla, o quizá el mismo ex piloto se habría encargado de comunicar esto desde la mañana. Sí, eso era lo más probable.

Aún podía sentir los labios del castaño acariciándola con fiereza, con ansia contenida y ella lo había disfrutado sin reservas. Pero su reacción cuando buscaban aire en la realidad, la había dejado completamente absorta.

Flashback

Abrió los ojos con cierta reticencia, encontrándose con un par de gemas de un azul brillante frente a él, se miraron durante minutos eternos y, justo cuando una sonrisa pugnaba por asomarse a los labios inflamados de la pelirroja, Shinji la levantó en vilo posándola sobre su hombro. Asuka no podía creerlo y ni siquiera tenía algo que decir en reclamo ante aquella actitud tan repentina.

Apenas segundos después era depositada sobre el piso de un departamento al que no recordaba haber entrado nunca, el muchacho apenas se dignó a decirle que en la cocina encontraría comida si tenía hambre, luego se marchó dejándola encerrada sin derecho a defensa alguna. Absolutamente indignante.

Fin del flashback

Había esperado tantos años por sus besos, por esa actitud dominante de su parte, que cuando se le reveló simplemente no supo como actuar. Bien sabía que gran parte de lo que la había llevado a la decisión actual y a la situación que habían venido viviendo los últimos tres años, era culpa suya.

Ella se había marchado y regresado sin explicación alguna, había vuelto convertida en una mujer, porque se había encargado de dejar a la niña inocente olvidada en Alemania. Por supuesto, cuando regresó, desde el primer momento entendió que Shinji se había ocupado en hacer lo mismo, la había olvidado y se había entregado a otra como ella siempre había anhelado que se le entregara; había sido el hombre que ella necesitaba con otra. Y aunque había intentado sacarlo de su alma, el hombre que había encontrado al volver se encargaba de no permitírselo, por el contrario, le mostraba continuamente lo que había dejado y perdido, se había perdido la transformación de ese hombre y lo había perdido a él.

Otro suspiro abandonó su boca. –"No hace falta que te lamentes tanto, si tantas ganas tienes de irte, yo mismo hablaré con Tatsumi y le pediré que envíe el helicóptero en cuanto le sea posible"- espetó el moreno, con voz apenas audible y evidentemente decepcionada.

La ojiazul no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante la presencia de Shinji, no lo había escuchado llegar y… pensaba que ella se lamentaba por no haberse ido, su corazón se envolvió en una calidez que creía olvidada, si supiera que lo único que lamentaba era todo el tiempo perdido.

-"No te preocupes, está decidido, no me marcharé de Japón"- casi susurró ella, mirándolo una vez más con los ojos brillantes. Se levantó despacio y caminó hasta él sin dejar de mirarlo. Él se limitaba a observar cada uno de sus movimientos, algo sorprendido por su respuesta. Asuka se permitió acercarse lo suficiente hasta que sus brazos lo rodearon posesivamente y su cabeza descansaba en aquel hombro una vez más después de tantos años. –"Abrázame por favor"- pidió con voz trémula, y aunque muchas veces lo deseo, no espero a que ella le rogara por aquello, la abrazó tiernamente depositando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

–"No sabes cuánto te he extrañado"- musitó el muchacho embargándose de aquella suavidad que sólo ella poseía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**N.A**: Una vez más me disculpo por tan atroz retraso, la verdad es que la U me absorbe y no me queda mucho tiempo libre últimamente. Como siempre, les agradezco profundamente que pasen por acá y lean lo que escribo, aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios, trataré de complacerlos próximamente, después de todo el fic está en categoría M XDD  
Cuídense y no olviden externarme sus opiniones  
Ja ne


End file.
